28 Weeks Later
28 Weeks later is the sequel to 28 Days Later. It follows the story of Andy and Tammy- a brother and sister from London who were evacuated from the home during the outbreak of the Rage Virus. Plot When Tammy and Andy were evacuated their parents were left in London fighting to survive the outbreak. At the beginning of the film Don (their father) and Alice (their mother) were taking cover in an old house with an old couple of survivors and several other insignificant characters when a horde of the Infected (the zombies featured in the film, all of which are runners ) broke in through the kitchen window. As the Infected flooded in, the survivors attempted escape by entering the adjacent barn structure. Seeing that this didn't work, Don and Alice went back into the house looking for an exit safe enough to use. They arrived in the bedroom on the second story of the old farmhouse but were separated by several zombies. Only Don escaped the house by running accross the field and into a boat floating on the river. Eventually the Infected died of hunger and the US Nato force declared Mainland Britain safe for residency. Tammy and Andy were returned and reunited with their father but the peace didn't last for long. Within a couple of days Tammy and Andy decided to return back to their old home and get past the borders of the safe land. They found abandoned pizza delivery motorbikes and used one for quicker transportation. When they arrived at their former house, they decided that collecting their belongings would prove useful. Tammy set off into her bedroom to collect her things whilst Andy explored the dining room where he found his mother who hugged him rather tightly. Upon exiting the building the military stood in the front garden waiting to inspect the house. They found Alice and took her back into the hospital. After a vigorous scrubbing down the biologist (Scarlett) inspected Alice. She found a bite mark on her arm and asked if she had been in physical contact with the Infected. After taking a blood sample, Scarlett realised that Alice had a natural immunity to the Rage Virus. After this discovery Don snuck into the hospital to visit Alice. He kissed her but was infected as he didn't have the immunity that Alice had built up inside her. He transformed and pressed into her eye sockets until she was dead. Don escaped the hospital, infecting several ataff along the way, and got out onto the streets. Snipers were told to kill everyone in the vicinity. Only a small group of residents actually maaged to get to safe shelter from the gunfire in a warehouse. One of the snipers (Doyle) saw them enter and went down to help them escape without being killed. Doyle took the survivors (of which Scarlet, Tammy and Andy were all members) around the city trying to avoide the gunfire. Eventually they arrived at an abandoned fairground in a field where Scarlett revealed that she had brought the two children because there was a possibility of them having the same immunity as their mother. The solitude was then interrupted by a call to Doyle from General Stone that a large group of Infected would reach their location in under 60 seconds. As the zombies came over the hill, General Stone was flying over in the special forces helicopter that he was appointed to and used the propellers to grind the undead so that Doyle, Scarlett and the siblings could retreat. Afterwards Doyle recieved another call from Stone- one warning him that the Nato forces were going to incinerate the formerly safe residential area. They escaped the area but then found themselves having to go back in again when the Nato forces decided to use poisonous gas to choke the zombies. They found their way around the streets, arriving at a car of which the driver had been killed. The only problem was that the car wouldn't start. At this point officers with flame throwers were walking around finding any moving animal other than themselves to smoulder. Doyle bravely leapt out of the car and pushed it with the flamethrowers behind him, being set alight. Scarlett drove the car far enough to escape the gas and found the deralict subway station. Scarlet used the night vision on her rifle to guide Tammy and Andy down the escalator and across the floor (both of which had dead bodies strewn upon them). This is when Don caught up with them. He bit into Scarlett, killing her. Tammy took the rifle and led off in search for Andy whom she had lost due to an accident falling over. She found him at the exact same time as Don did, but it was too late anyway. Don took a bite of Andy and Tammy had only one thing left to do. Shoot her own father. After hesitation, she did shoot him and she and Andy returned from below the city and walked into the nearby football stadium where General Stone was with his helicopter (No longer completely caked with blood) to whisk them off to safety. Gallery Doyle On Fire.jpg Don Being Chased.jpg Undead Don.jpg Dead Alice.jpg Pizza Bikes.jpg Flame Thrower.jpg Injured Scarlet and Doyle.jpg Scarlet.jpg Category:Plot Category:Zombie Films Category:Media Category:Zombie Media